Star Gazers
by Princess Thil Galel
Summary: Inspired by Animedog91. The JetBrothers decide to have a little brotherly bonding time, and in one simple act they find themselves much closer than ever before. One-shot


Star Gazers

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank You

Please enjoy!

**Hello everyone, Galel here, and I've decided to do my first one-shot! I was inspired by Animedog91's OC Jetlight, the sweet and shy, long lost JetTriplet. So let's all say thank you to our friend and read on!**

Star Gazers

Every night for a little over a month, when Jetfire and Jetstorm headed to their room for recharge they found their brother staring up at the darkening sky. The two were confused at first, wondering if he was watching for Decepticons flying over the city. Jetlight was a bit different from his brothers, and sometimes because of that they had a hard time truly understanding him, but that never stopped them from trying. And so, one night, the orange and blue jets joined the silver jet at the window.

"Brother?" asked Jetfire "What is you looking at?"

"The stars." he replied simply.

"The stars?" Jetstorm confirmed, he glanced out the window again hoping to see if there was something different up there than there was before, but they looked like nothing more that specks of light scattered across the blue-black expanse of the midnight sky. "Why? I is not to be seeing anything other than what we see every night."

Jetlight chuckled softly "No there's nothing different up there than yesterday," he confirmed "But each night, the stars are new."

The two gave each other sideways glances and shrugged, the silver mech smiled at the confused action "How about I show you what I mean?" he asked, when they nodded eagerly he beamed "Alright, I'll show you tomorrow."

With an excited chatter, the three crawled into berth, and in a tangle of limbs, they sank into recharge smiling softly.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Three jets sped through the sky late the next evening, a silver jet leading a blue and orange on it's flanks. The light of the dying sun painted the once blue sky into a fiery explosion of color, it's fading rays gleaming off their wings, framing them in halos of gold. They left the noise and lights of the city far behind, rising ever higher on the winds to the peaks of the mountains and the valley they sheltered.

_:Down there!:_ said Jetlight _:Let's land here, this spot is perfect.:_

Turning into a nosedive, the three jets moved as one, and transformed as they touched down. Jetlight's grey optics scanned overhead, in the middle of the grassy field nothing could block their view of the sky "I think this'll do." he said "Now all we have to do is wait for it to get dark."

They sat cross-legged in the grass, Jetfire had managed to steal a case of energon goodies from Sentinel's private stash and shared them with his brothers. As the sun had almost disappeared a wonderous sight greeted them, one even Jetlight hadn't prepared for. Hundreds of twinkling lights, they rose up from the grass around, dancing in air as they slowly flew ever higher. "Brother," gasped Jetfire, his stole treats forgotten in his lap "What be these?"

"They're called 'fireflies', they're little insects that glow to attract mates." said Jetlight, several landed on his out-stretched hand and crawled across his fingers "I didn't think we'd see them here, aren't they beautiful?"

Jetstorm laughed as they walked along his arm, his smile as bright as their tiny lights. Their new little friends didn't stay long, as soon as the sun fully vanished they took flight and flew heavenward. The three watched them leave, but as they looked up to follow the glowing lights they gasped at the sight above them.

A sea of stars hung over head, glittering and twinkling in the dark, inky blue-black sky. Away from the glowing lights of the city so many stars that were once hidden now shone brightly in the night, and the noise of cars and shouting people was replaced by the music of nature-crickets chirping, cicadas buzzing, and the whispering breeze through the grass.

They stared skyward, hypnotized by the splendor before them, humbled by the sheer majesty in which lay their presence. Jetlight was the first to recover, he turned and flopped onto his back "Lay down and look up." he said, glancing to see how he lay his brothers follow suit, and lay in a circle as Jetlight pointed upwards "Do you see that big group of stars, kind of flowing together like a river? That's the Milky Way, and over there is the Big Dipper-also known as the Drinking Gourd or Ursa Major..."

Jetlight pointed out ever star he could name from Capricorn to Sagittarius, and Aquarius to Gemini. Jetfire and Jetstorm listened with wrapped attention to the history and stories behind the constellations, hanging on to every word their brother said, and asking the occasional question he was more than happy to answer. But what seemed all too soon, he ran out of stars to name, and they grew silent. For a time they simply lay there, enjoying the quiet and each other's presence. For Jetfire and Jetstorm this was an extremely joyous time, not only had they had such fun, but they had gotten a bit closer to their newly found brother.

Silently reaching out to each other, the three took hold of the other's hands, creating a perfect circle of brotherly love and companionship. Jetstorm blinked suddenly "Brothers," he said softly, a sense of awe colored his tone "I is seeing something else too."

"Something else?" asked Jetlight as he seached the sky, hoping to find a shape he'd missed "Where? What is it? Did I forget Orion?"

"No, look!" he said, raising a hand he slowly traced across the stars "Is like dots you put in lines. See?"

Jetlight chuckled "I think you mean 'connect-the-dots' Jetstorm."

"Is true!" exclaimed Jetfire, waving his finger around "I see a bunny...with a funny hat?" He tilted his head and squinted his optics, then brightened "Yep, this bunny in a hat." he confirmed, then turned to the blue mech "What is you to be seeing in dot-connecting, Brother?"

"Uhh,..." Jetstorm carefully traced his finger along a group of stars near the edge of the Milky Way "Is a horse, running with wolves, is like they're playing tag and horse is 'it'."

"What do you see, Jetlight?" the two asked in unison.

The silver mech looked around the ceiling of stars, hoping to find a hidden shape to share with hi brothers, and just when he thought he'd see none, one flared to life before his optics "There!" he exclaimed, pointing directly above them, a giant smile splitting across his faceplate as he could hardly believe what he was seeing "I see us-we're in the stars!"

The three stared in shock and awe, clearly glowing brighter than any other stars in the sky, there beside the full moon was the outlinings of the three, walking han in hand through the night. Out of all three laying in that grassy field, none were more happy or joyous than Jetlight, tears flowed down his face as he smiled broadly "It was meant to be-_We_ were meant to be!" he cried "Our brotherhood is written in the stars!"

The others sat up when they heard tears in their brothers voice "Brother?" asked Jetstorm as they leaned over him "Is you okay? Why are you crying?"

The tears just wouldn't stop, but he didn't care, he leaped up and wrapped his brothers in a tight hug, laughing as he cried on their shoulders. "Jetfire, Jetstorm, my brothers," he said quietly "I love you, more than anything, you make me whole. Thank you."

The two were more than a little confused, but in no way unhappy. They gladly returned the hug, telling him that they loved him too, and would be nothing without him.

A flash suddenly drew Jetlight's attention, looking up he gasped "Brothers-look!" he exclaimed. They turned and looked skyward, then gasped as well. A star shower streaked across the sky that night, seemingly just for them, for three brothers brought together by fate. They stayed in the field till well past midnight and on into the early morning, talking and star gazing.

**Well, ladies and gentlemechs, that's our story. Never let it be said that there isn't a special bond between all that somehow connects us and brings us together. This has been Princess Thil Galel, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please review.**


End file.
